


Window

by inigosolo



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inigosolo/pseuds/inigosolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard talks to Gideon as Vince looks on through the window of the hut. Vince realises that he just might be jealous of Gideon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> First published many a long year ago when I was knee high to a (giant) grasshopper, so don't get your hopes up, you've probably read it. Continuing my 'collation' of my completed fanworks. : P

Vince watched covertly from the window of the hut, as Howard talked to Mrs. Gideon outside.

His hands were in the washing-up bowl, but they weren't washing the dishes, he was still, straining to catch what was being said.

Howard was smiling his Mrs. Gideon smile, his eyes were crinkly at the edges, and he was full of nervous laughter.

Gideon, on the other hand, was stoic, her body language a complete contrast to Howard's. She stood still, looking at Howard with that familiar expression of puzzlement bordering on alarm.

Howard seemed to make some sort of a joke, his hands went wide in a bizarre gesture, and she looked at him with those critical eyes of hers, not even pretending to laugh.

Vince couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

The woman was insane.

Not returning Howard's affections was one thing, but not even remembering his face, let alone his name, and then looking at him as though he was some sort of a dangerous retard was something else entirely.

After all, even if Howard was a bit of an idiot at times, he certainly wasn't a bad guy. He was always so nice to Gideon, he worshipped her, he'd even risked his life to get back her python, and she was always so cold and harsh, if she paid him any attention at all.

_She could do worse_ , Vince thought, looking through the window at Howard's tall, gangly form, jigging about as he tried to hold Gideon's attention. _She could do a lot worse._

The least she could do was humour Howard a bit.

Whenever Vince got onto this train of thought, it always surprised him how much dislike he actually felt for Gideon, deep down. Even if she was openly admiring of his hair, that didn't make how she treated Howard alright.

Vince watched as Gideon made her excuses to get back to her reptile house. Howard must have said something particularly stupid, because he was blushing severely now, shuffling his feet around.

Vince felt a little twist of pain in his abdomen, as Gideon just walked away and Howard was left standing there alone.

How could she do that? Especially when Howard looked like _that._ Vince was of the opinion that Howard looked at his loveliest when he blushed.

It occurred to Vince that he himself was actually pretty jealous of Mrs. Gideon.

Howard paid a lot more attention to her than he did to Vince. And Vince was his best friend, and actually pretty nice to him, most of the time.

Gideon was so undeserving of Howard's high regard.

_Howard at least deserves to be with someone who can remember his name…_

_Someone who cares for him, and appreciates his… Talents…_

_Like me._

Vince frowned to himself.

No, he didn't want to _be_ with Howard. That would be weird…

They were best friends, a double-act, that was why he always wanted to be around him.

_And everyone fancies their best friend a little bit. Don't they?_

The door of the hut was flung open.

"Alright Howard?"

Howard said nothing, simply walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily, picking up his usual cushion.

His face was still flushed and dejected, and his hair was rumpled from the breeze outside. Vince ignored the somersault his stomach was doing.

"Cup of tea?"


End file.
